This invention relates to a top guide fixed at the tip of a fishing rod for open-face reel; and particularly to the improvement of a top guide for facilitating the convenient casting of a fishing line farther away than conventional rods.
The conventional top guide structure, which has been adapted for open-face spinning reel, supports a fishing line and is constructed so that a circurlar support is fixed at a slanting angle away from the tip of the rod by means of bracing stripes between the rod and the ring. When using this conventional rod for casting, the user must flip the reel bail arm, releasing the fishing line, while at the same time keeping the line taunt with the index finger. Some people prefer to hold the fishing line against the rod with their finger before casting. Thereafter, the rod is placed backward behind the person in readiness to cast. As the rod is whipped forward the user must coordinate the release of the finger pressure against the fishing line depending on the desired distance and direction which he wishes to place his hook or lure etc.
Successful casting with the open face reel and rod takes considerable skill and practice, for if done improperly the result can be a tangled fishing line or an improper throw of the lure high into the air or immediately at the feet of the user. Even an experienced user often makes mistakes when casting with the open-face reel and rod.